


Ancestors and Decendents

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had only been borrowing her son’s Ancient gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancestors and Decendents

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #092 "loss"

“Hey, what’s wrong?” said Jack, softly.

It had been Sam’s first full day back at the SGC after her maternity leave, and as much as she loved every moment she’d gotten to spend with their son since he’d been borh, she had been happy to get back to work.

Jack was sure that nothing was _actually_ wrong— Sam had been home when she’d said she would be, still in the same uniform she’d been wearing when she’d left the house that morning.

“It’s nothing,” said Sam, setting Jake back into his pumpkin seat at the kitchen island after he’d been fed and burped. “It’s ridiculous.”

“C’mon, Carter,” said Jack. “I’m the king of ridiculous.”

That got him a smile. “Yes, you are,” she agreed, then sighed. “It really _is_ a ridiculously silly thing, though. I went down to the lab to check on a few of the projects that were still going on from before I took leave… and I couldn’t make any of them work anymore.”

“Hey,” said Jack. “Even geniuses are allowed to have slump days. You’ll have them up and running in no time.”

Sam smiled again. “That’s not it, Jack. They’re based on Ancient tech, and while I was pregnant, I could use them. But I don’t actually have the ATA gene. I was just borrowing Jake’s.”

“Ah. And now that he’s out on his own, you can’t really do that anymore. Well, there’s one easy solution to that.”

“What?” asked Sam, baffled.

“You’ll just have to get me to knock you up again.”

She laughed. “How about we get this one to sleep through the night, first, and then we can talk.”

“We can do that,” Jack agreed. “Now, are you sure you’re okay?”

Sam smiled, more brightly this time, and kissed him. “I’m sure. I mean, I’m a little disappointed that I’ll have to let somebody who does have the gene finish those projects, but I’ll start going off-world again in a few weeks, so I wouldn’t have that much time, anyway.”

“That’s the spirit,” said Jack, and Jake burbled happily at his parents.

THE END


End file.
